The invention relates to a method for extracting a root, as well as a device for applying the method.
In dental technology it is common that during the extracting of a tooth and following the administering of a local anaesthetic, the root is first loosened somewhat inside the gum with a tool that is pushed into the periodontal gap, and the tooth is then pulled out with pliers together with the root. This does however become problematic if the tooth is broken or if the same is covered with a crown, where practically no grip surface is available for the pliers, and if only the root alone is to be extracted.
It is the purpose of this invention to provide a method for the simple extraction of a root and a device for applying the method.